Clones
by Edisa Inu
Summary: 600 años después de una terrible guerra nuclear. Akane se reencuentra con el amor de su vida... bueno, los amores de su vida... lastima que ella no recuerde nada ¿o sí? One-shot y advertencia de lemon.


**Hola, hola pues nada que aquí he llegado con una nueva historia, inspirada en una chenchualona imagen que Danisita M no pudo evitar convertir en un reto, je, je.**

**Espero cumplir con el reto, les prometo que me esforcé al mil, esto de las orgias es nuevo para mí… oh sí, porque esto es un orgific, ja, ja, ja.**

**Reto lanzado en el grupo "Transtornados por los fics"y sí no me equivoco la pagina de facebook "Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre".**

**Pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores ortográficos que probablemente habrá.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahasi, la historia es totalmente mía…**

**Por favor disfruten la candente lectura. Obviamente hay lemon, por lo cual no es adecuado para menores de edad o personas sensibles a estos temas… ¡advertidos quedan entonces! Nos leemos al final queridos y queridas.**

* * *

***:***

**Clones**

***:***

Año 2619, órbita terrestre.

La estación espacial giraba con velocidad, proporcionando la fuerza centrífuga necesaria para mantener el interior de ésta con gravedad artificial, se impulsaba gracias a energía solar, orbitaba alrededor de la tierra, una tierra devastada 600 años atrás. En su interior habitaban un puñado de personas que vivían bajo un estricto régimen, con propósitos cien por ciento científicos, trabajando incansablemente para suplir las necesidades de tierra firme, para que la raza humana se alzara como antaño, donde vivía la mayoría de los seres humanos y animales que habían sobrevivido al holocausto nuclear, en bunkers.

La guerra fue cruenta y rápida, en menos de cinco minutos la vida se acabo, fueron pocos los sobrevivientes a este apocalipsis, unos pocos afortunados que estaban preparados para el fin, científicos, gobernantes, millonarios… la élite y claro uno que otro colado con suerte. Escondidos en bunkers, y algunos con tecnología que habían ocultado a la orbe salieron horas antes de que se apretara el botón rojo, huyeron en naves espaciales construidas con este propósito, y comenzaron una vida nueva y diferente en las estaciones espaciales que los gobiernos construían desde hace décadas.

Aproximadamente 15 años atrás y luego de mantener comunicación por cientos de años con las colonias en bunkers bajo tierra en el planeta, varios científicos bajaron a tierra firme y recolectaron muestras, se llegó a la conclusión de que la vida en la tierra estaba más que asegurada, los último rastros de radiación habían desaparecido, y la vida en tierra comenzaba a ser exitosa de nuevo, las ciudades comenzaban a restaurarse, pero eran pocos, demasiado pocos los sobrevivientes, sólo había dos alternativas: la primera era; esperar de manera natural que el planeta se repoblara y de esta manera tener la suficiente mano de obra para echar a andar la vida, tal y como la conocían hace más de mil años, mejorada con la tecnología del presente, pero obviamente era demasiado lento, la otra era; hacerlo con ayuda de la ciencia, por medio de la clonación para ser exactos.

.

* * *

La científica Akane Tendo ingeniera genética, una joven de 20, bastante joven en realidad, pero su habilidad le había ayudado a estar en donde estaba, había destacado por su inteligencia.

Fue mandada a la estación espacial a penas hacia dos años, con muestras encontradas en el archipiélago de lo que antes era llamado Japón, trabajaba con meticulosidad, desde hacía dos meses las pruebas estaban siendo un éxito rotundo, varios clones derivados de muestras de cabello y huesos que milagrosamente no se habían hecho polvo, eran los instrumentos necesarios para volver a la vida a cientos de personas hasta el momento.

Tenía más de 10 horas trabajando sin parar.

\- Tendo-san debería descansar, y comer algo; no ha parado desde hace horas… - la voz suplicante de su joven asistente se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- Sí, Kumiko, sólo me falta poco, tengo que configurar la consola para que el sujeto R-S19 esté listo para esta noche.

Contemplo frente a ella al sujeto en cuestión, un maravilloso ejemplar masculino.

Un largo y sedoso cabello negro a pesar de los mil años que habían pasado fue el que suministro el material genético necesario para la clonación del hombre, un hombre que le robaba el aliento porque era perfecto a sus ojos.

Flotaba dentro de una capsula vertical de cristal en un líquido cristalino, rebosante de nutrientes, estaba conectado a varios tubos y vías intravenosas, una mascarilla sujeta a su rostro le proporcionaba el oxigeno necesario. Su largo cabello negro flotaba en el líquido. Le parecía fascinante. Su cuerpo bronceado, de contextura fornida y musculosa era el culpable de sus muchos pensamientos impropios de su labor científica.

Mediría estando de pie alrededor de 1.90 y le intrigaba profundamente el color de sus ojos, por obvias razones desconocía este dato ya que esta era la primera vez que se clonaría a este individuo, pero sentía en su interior que quizás, serian azules y profundos, fieros… las tupidas cejas negras le daban un aura de chico malo que le hacía humedecer.

Se regaño mentalmente mientras sacudía su cabeza, no era propio de ella pensar de esa manera y ¿de dónde sacaba ella la tonta conclusión de que los ojos del joven eran azules? Bobadas, debía concentrarse para terminar el trabajo.

A su lado 5 capsulas más estaban trabajando, dando vida a más sujetos, camino chequeando las consolas de cada una, mientras revisaba el ritmo cardíaco y los demás signos vitales de los individuos en la tableta ultra moderna que llevaba en sus manos, se detuvo frente al sujeto R-H21, uno que la tenía igualmente cautivada, mediría aproximadamente un metro con ochenta y siete centímetros, contextura fuerte, estilizada y musculosa, cabello negro pero corto, piel hermosamente apiñonada, tenía un aire melancólico que le atraía…

Camino contrariada, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Atribuyo sus extrañas reacciones al sobre cargo de trabajo. Se acerco a otra capsula, en esta una hermosa muchacha, alta y delgada, pero de buena figura, flotaba impertérrita, con sus largos cabellos castaños flotando en el líquido que la contenía. Se apresuro a presionar algunos botones en el tablero, siguió su recorrido.

Llego a la ultima capsula satisfecha por los resultados, la mayoría estarían listos en algunos días, les haría los chequeos pertinentes y luego los mandaría al área de entrenamiento, en donde se les daría la información necesaria, lo que eran y porque estaban ahí y les explicarían por qué los habían devuelto a la vida… por decirlo de algún modo.

Algunos sujetos no reaccionaban bien y tenían que finalizarlos, una palabra clave para matarlos.

Odiaba eso, pero en ocasiones era necesario porque los sujetos estaban defectuosos, principalmente de la mente, no soportaban escuchar la información, la verdad del mundo en el que habían despertado, porque por desgracia, algunos de los clones venían con las memorias de sus originales, creyendo que ellos eran los verdaderos y no una copia.

Eso era lo que había pasado con el sujeto R-H20, el antecesor del R-H21, cuando lo sacaron de la capsula, mientras chequeaban sus signos vitales y realizaban la prueba Apgar, etc. vaya como si se tratara de un recién nacido. Todo se salió de control, el problema surgió cuando el sujeto comenzó a hablar, aún no le habían asignado su nombre y él ya estaba diciendo que se llama Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki y en cuanto tuvo la capacidad suficiente que fue bastante más rápida que en otros sujetos se abalanzó contra la peli-azul llamándola por su nombre, la sujeto de los hombros, con la mirada enloquecida y desesperado le grito:

\- ¡Akane gracias a Dios, estás viva! – La abrazo con fuerza logrando sofocarla y asustarla mucho - ¿Qué paso con los otros? ¿Con Ranma? – El rostro del sujeto R-S19 vino a su mente de pronto, mirándola con unos intensos ojos azules y su largo cabello trenzado - ¡¿Cómo llegamos aquí?! – Preguntaba ansioso, con la mirada frenética volteando a un lado y a otro, analizando el laboratorio. - Estábamos en el bunker, ¡¿qué es este lugar?! ¡Por el amor de Dios Akane dime algo! ¡CONTÉSTAME! – El joven se desvaneció inconsciente a los pies de Akane, un enfermero le había inyectado un fuerte sedante y después se tomó la decisión de… finalizarlo, ya que estaba defectuoso…

Pero para la científica, aquel episodio trastoco su mundo y lo puso de cabeza, trato de darle una explicación lógica, como por ejemplo al hecho de que supiera su nombre, probablemente lo había leído en su gafete ¿verdad? ¿Y aquello de relacionar el nombre del tal Ranma con el sujeto R-S19? Mera locura de su parte, tanto pensar de manera sucia le estaba dañando el cerebro.

Recordó al joven sonriéndole sonrojado con una mano detrás de su cabeza rascándose la nuca, con sus hermosos ojos amielados brillando con anticipación, recordó un lugar hermoso, una casa con un bello estanque y a él, mirándola con intensidad declarándole sus sentimientos, acercándose a ella y besándola, recordó también a otro, al chico de los ojos azules viéndola con fiereza, gritándole algo y luego apoderándose sin piedad de su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento. El recuerdo de la piel desnuda, besos intensos, respiraciones agitadas la inundaba, tal fue la intensidad de aquel recuerdo que se sintió acalorada y deseosa de que aquel hombre de sus recuerdos hiciera exactamente lo mismo que hacía en su imaginación, porqué estaba segura de que eso era, su tonta y loca imaginación.

Decidió por su salud mental ignorar todo aquello, seguramente era el estrés y la vida en la estación espacial, después de todo ella nunca había estado en el espacio hasta hace dos años; nació en tierra firme, en un bunker, dónde estudio y se preparo toda su vida para esto, para trabajar en el espacio donde los mejores laboratorios estaban, dónde la vida comenzaría de nuevo con fuerza.

Estaba intrigada ¿por qué le habían asignado a esos sujetos? _Sólo cinco_ pensaba, cuando a otros científicos les asignaban centenares, ¿acaso la veían demasiado incompetente? Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, cada vez que caminaba revisando a los sujetos, recuerdos por decirlo de alguna manera acudían a su mente, se veía a si misma, junto a estas personas, viviendo una vida que jamás tuvo.

Se detuvo para observar la última de las capsulas, la número 5, se deleitaba al observar la hermosura y fuerza que emanaba del sujeto M-J20, con su largo cabello negro, que flotaba en ángulos casi artísticos en el liquido de la capsula. Quizá de pie alcanzaría la estatura de 1.80 e incluso un poco más, de definidos músculos y tez blanca con un sub tono amarillento pálido, su rostro mostraba una apacible mueca de tranquilidad, no se veía fiero como el R-S19 o melancólico como el R-H21, sentía una familiaridad con él, muy extraña. Sus ojos esmeraldas observándola con detenimiento le hicieron sentir un escalofrió muy agradable, su grande mano se posaba en su cintura sujetándola con firmeza y su rostro se acercaba al suyo mientras sus ojos se iban entrecerrando.

¿De dónde sacaba ella esas conclusiones? ¿Cómo podría saber de que color eran sus ojos? Porque al igual que el sujeto R-S19, esta sería la primera vez que se clonaba a este sujeto. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso urgente.

Dejo la tableta en un escritorio y camino a la salida del laboratorio, apago la luz y cerro la puerta tras de sí, necesitaba comer algo, ducharse y dormir. Su asistente Kumiko se había marchado unos minutos antes que ella.

* * *

Entro al comedor, solo algunos de sus colegas estaban ahí, se veían tan descansados y tranquilos, que incluso bromeaban, ella intentaba unirse a la conversación, pero le parecía tan fuera de lugar que no alcanzaba a comprender porque era así, todo había estado de maravilla antes de que le asignaran ese trabajo, a esos sujetos.

\- Akane te ves fatal – afirmo su compañera, una joven un poco mayor que ella, de cabello corto castaño, y una mente afilada, casi podría decir que un tanto mercenaria.

\- Vamos Nabiki-chan no seas tan dura, recuerda tus primeros años aquí arriba, tú también te veías estresada y cansada –, la jefa de técnicos de enfermería de la tripulación le dijo con firmeza. – No le hagas caso Akane-chan, sólo debes descansar un poco… ¿sigues con insomnio? – Pregunto como no queriendo la cosa, la chica le preocupaba, la sentía como a su hermanita, aunque ella nunca hubiera tenido hermanos o hermanas.

\- Sí, casi no puedo dormir Kasumi, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que es por el exceso de trabajo, en cuanto los sujetos salgan bien y comiencen su entrenamiento sé que podré descansar un poco antes del siguiente proyecto. – Le contesto un poco avergonzada, le agradaba que se preocuparan por ella, pero a veces sentía que Kasumi la trataba como a una niña pequeña y ella era una científica respetada y definitivamente mayor de edad.

Se retiro luego de unos minutos, sentía su cara arder gracias a los sugerentes comentarios de Nabiki quien era técnico en sistemas, se encargaba junto con su equipo de que todo estuviera en orden en la estación. Logro hacerla casi huir despavorida luego de sugerirle raptar a uno de sus sujetos y desestresarse con él, le insinuó que sería bueno enseñarle las cosas básicas para la reproducción humana, e incluso le comento lo agradable que sería unir a algún otro al entrenamiento, entre carcajadas.

Llego a su dormitorio, y después de ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda para dormir, se tomó la pequeña pastillita que Kasumi le había dado, se acostó en su litera y se decidió a dormir para olvidar la pervertida charla de Nabiki.

.

* * *

La alarma sonaba insistente, se levanto somnolienta y al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, todo rastro de sueño se esfumo de su organismo. Las 3:00 AM, se vistió rápido y mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio se puso la bata blanca y el gafete que la distinguía como ingeniera genética. Camino por varios pasillos, y subió al elevador, 10 minutos después estaba frente a la puerta de su laboratorio observando la placa donde un pequeño escáner leería su retina para que se abriera la puerta.

Entro y las luces se encendieron al presionar el interruptor de la pared, todo estaba en orden, tomo la tableta y la encendió, había llegado a tiempo, el cronometro estaba por detenerse, la capsula 1, que contenía la sujeto R-S19 estaba a punto de terminar su función, el clon estaba maduro. Esperaba que pronto llegara su asistente, el medico en turno y el equipo de enfermeros para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pero por alguna extraña razón nadie estaba llegando.

No le dio mayor importancia, se acerco a la capsula que había comenzado a emitir un suave pitido mientras el liquido en su interior estaba siendo drenado, el joven espécimen descendía al fondo, quedando en una extraña posición medio recostado sobre su costado izquierdo con los miembros doblados, el cristal se retrajo y el cuerpo inerte y mojado permanecía en el fondo de la capsula, era en esos momentos cuando necesitaba ayuda, se veía a leguas que el chico era pesado, miro ansiosa a su alrededor, nadie había llegado y ella necesitaba desconcertar todas la vías y tubos del cuerpo, la mascarilla en su rostro pronto dejaría de proporcionarle el oxígeno necesario, en breve despertaría de la inconciencia.

Se armo de valor, ella tendría que hacer lo necesario mientras su equipo llegaba. Se arremango la bata y se acercó, acomodo al chico como mejor pudo boca arriba, le retiro el cabello que estaba pegado a su rostro y después de observarlo con detenimiento mientras un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal después de haberlo tocado, siguió con su labor, desconecto las vías y tubos, con sumo cuidado retiro la mascarilla, el sujeto comenzó a respirar por sí mismo, suspiro aliviada por ello. Saco una diminuta lamparita de su bolsillo y tiro hacia arriba un parpado para observar si había reacción en las pupilas a la luz… azules.

Casi se le cae la lampara al observar el hermoso tono azulado de los irises del chico, las pupilas se retraían por la luz. Él seguía inerme y ella no pudo evitar recorrer su enorme y perfecto cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se dijo a si misma que buscaba anomalías, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Se sonrojo al observar el área media del muchacho, muy bien proporcionada, por cierto.

Se sintió avergonzada, una penetrante mirada se posó sobre ella y pudo sentirla, giro su rostro esperando ver a su equipo, pero no había nadie allí, solo ella y… volteo su rostro con lentitud hasta posar sus enormes ojos castaños en la azulina mirada que le observaba un poco confusa, él abrió la boca intentando hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca, extraños sonidos salieron de ella.

\- Espera te traeré un poco de agua… - Akane se alejo temblando sin saber porque, sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y se acerco al joven que se había incorporado un poco y observaba con curiosidad el laboratorio, se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos al ver las otras capsulas y lo que contenían, se giro un poco asustado cuando sintió a la joven cerca ofreciéndole el vaso con agua.

\- Vamos bebe esto – se acerco y sostuvo su cabeza mientras acercaba el vaso a los labios, él bebió lentamente un pequeño trago –, debes sentirte confuso, te lo explicare todo después, primero debo analizar tus signos vitales y hacerte unas cuantas pruebas si no te molesta. – Le sonrió suavemente para tranquilizarlo, temía que comenzará a actuar ansioso y todo se saliera de control. No quería tener que finalizarlo, si es que resultaba defectuoso.

Él asintió más tranquilo, no dejaba de observar la dulce sonrisa de la chica que le ayudaba con cuidado a sentarse, se sostuvo de ella, pues su equilibrio no estaba del todo bien y luego ella le ayudo a caminar hasta una cama blanca donde volvió a sentarlo, ella le hablaba y le explicaba cosas que no lograba entender, mientras lo secaba con suma delicadeza y le ayudaba a ponerse un pantalón blanco y sencillo con elástico en la cintura.

Ella no dejaba de hablar, sobre cosas sin sentido para él, mientras presionaba una tableta que estaba en una mesa cercana y sonreía sin parar. Se acerco a él y puso un helado estetoscopio en su pecho, le pidió que respirara y tosiera unas cuantas veces, mientras animada presionaba y anotaba cosas en la tableta.

\- Parece que todo está de maravilla – le dijo – ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Sigues mareado? ¿Tienes hambre? – Al no obtener respuesta de él, se comenzó a sentir ansiosa, quizá si había algún daño cerebral.

\- Ranma…

Le miro sorprendida, la grave voz del joven le mando descargas eléctricas que la recorrieron entera, no ayudaba que él la observaba con aquellos ojos profundos que la hipnotizaban, tan azules y hermosos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa.

\- Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y tú eres Akane Tendo…_ mí Akane…_

Antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y entraron varias personas hablando y riendo sin ser conscientes de lo que sucedía.

\- Oh mierda creo que hemos llegado un poco tarde. – Dijo un hombre de unos 26 años, vestido enteramente de blanco.

\- ¿Todo esta bien? – Pregunto de pronto alerta, Kumiko la joven asistente de Akane al verla tan pálida y al sujeto R-S19 frente a ella, mirándola con intensidad.

\- S-sí, todo esta bien, ya le he asignado su nombre, es… Ranma – se apresuró a decir y giró su rostro observando al equipo, al doctor y enfermeros que habían entrado. - Todo esta excelente, el sujeto ha respondido bien, he revisado todo y está en excelente estado, no habrá necesidad de finalizarlo – se giró a observarlo mientras decía esta última palabra, con una mirada suplicante, pidiéndole que le siguiera la corriente.

El asintió en un ligero movimiento comprendiendo de alguna manera que debía seguirle la corriente, sonrió más tranquila, pero con una enorme cantidad de dudas en su mente que la atormentaban.

Antes de que se acercaran más fingió acercarse nuevamente a él con el propósito de revisar sus cuello palpando con cuidado debajo de la mandíbula y en un susurro le dijo:

\- Ten cuidado no digas tu apellido, no digas que me conoces, finge no recordar, por favor, hablaremos en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo. – Le pidió suplicante.

Pitidos agudos comenzaron a escucharse, las capsula estaban drenando líquido, anunciando la inminente llegada de dos individuos más.

\- Kumiko por favor lleva al sujeto… a Ranma, a comer algo, necesita asearse y descansar, el proceso de arranqué es muy cansado y él lo necesita, llévalo a su dormitorio asignado, mañana temprano seguiremos con los exámenes de rutina. – Ordeno con voz urgente.

Un enfermero ayudo a Ranma a sentarse en una especie de silla de ruedas, que flotaba sin llantas y Kumiko lo saco del laboratorio.

Akane corría de un lado a otro, de la capsula dos a la cinco revisando los signos vitales de los sujetos en cuestión, el grupo de enfermeros los llevaron aun inconscientes a las camillas y el medico comenzó a revisar primero al sujeto R-H21 mientras Akane revisaba al sujeto M-J19, levanto su parpado y no se sorprendió de ver las pupilas retrayéndose y un iris hermosamente esmeralda.

La tos del chico de la otra camilla le llamo la atención, estaba despierto y una enfermera le ayudaba a sentarse con cuidado mientras el doctor le hacía preguntas y revisaba su corazón con el estetoscopio, sus ojos y los de él chocaron, chocolates contra mieles, ella sonrió y se acercó con lentitud sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Ryoga, este individuo será llamado Ryoga de ahora en adelante…

\- Ryoga, esta bien, lo anotare en la bitácora – dijo sin sospechar nada el médico.

Ryoga observaba todo a su alrededor y preguntaba mudamente a Akane con la mirada que rayos era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Te explicaré luego lo que sucede Ryoga, por favor te pido que estés tranquilo… confía en mí.

El asintió sin dejar de observarla, ella le dio la espalda ansiosa, y se acerco al chico que aun estaba inconsciente, tardaba más de lo usual en despertar. Sí que era astuto, no pudo evitar una diminuta sonrisa, se agacho sobre él y fingiendo revisar sus oídos y su cabeza tocando con cuidado le susurro:

\- Vamos Mousse, se que estas despierto, deja de hacerte el dormido – una suave sonrisa curveo los labios del muchacho, que seguía con los ojos cerrados – no digas nada, no puedes hacerlo, sé que estarás confundido, pero por favor, finge no conocerme, ni a Ryoga, finge no saber quién eres…

Mousse abrió lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas y los posó en los de Akane que le veía de pronto con un conocimiento que había permanecido perdido en su mente pero que había recuperado en cuestión de minutos, haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, lo que no entendía era, ¿por qué?

Recuerdos perdidos, ahora habían resurgido, vidas junto a cada uno de ellos se extendieron en su memoria desenrollándose como una alfombra roja, una vida diferente con cada uno.

.

* * *

Resonó en su memoria la vida en Nerima, al lado de Ryoga.

Ranma era el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, y ellos al igual que sus padres eran sólo amigos, Mousse era el empleado del Nekohanten un restaurante chino al que le gustaba ir de vez en cuando.

Ella tuvo una vida junto a él, en el dojo Tendo, aquel que se convirtiera en su mejor amigo luego de ayudarlo a encontrar una dirección al encontrarlo perdido en medio de la calle. La amistad creció, las visitas al dojo, los regalos traídos de sus muchos viajes, cuando se le declaro y ella lo acepto. Y después de un tiempo como se entrego a él con la completa convicción de un amor reciproco y eterno. Y luego las noticias de la guerra, el caos, su huida junto a él y su familia al bunker que había encontrado en uno de sus tantos viajes de entrenamiento. La muerte en todas partes.

.

* * *

Vividas imágenes de su vida al lado de Ranma.

Se abrieron espacio en su mente como si se levantara un telón, el como llego a su casa, siendo su prometido desde que nacieron, su tensa relación, sus peleas y discusiones, los celos, la burda declaración del idiota y el beso robado que dio inicio a su relación, la apasionada entrega de ambos. En esa vida Ryoga era su eterno amigo perdido y Mousse el eterno rival y amigo de ambos, enamorado de Shampoo. Y al poco tiempo la guerra, la desesperación, la fatalidad, la enorme explosión en el centro de Tokio que arraso con todos, con él, con ella.

.

* * *

Su vida al lado de Mousse.

Fue como una película que rodaba en su memoria, Ranma le había dejado en claro que no la amaba y se había marchado a China en busca de su cura rompiendo el compromiso, Ryoga por su parte era sólo su amigo.

La imagen de Mousse llegando a su hogar a entregar un pedido de fideos chinos, la tímida sonrisa que los unió desde ese día, como su amistad fue creciendo de a poco, él entrenándola en el dojo, juntos paseando por el parque cercano, contándose sus más íntimos secretos y recuerdos, aquel beso al atardecer al lado del río, la tierna entrega de ambos.

El intento de huir de la guerra tomados de la mano, la muerte de él luego de que un imbécil le disparara a quema ropa al intentar protegerla, su propia muerte después de que se cortara las venas, pues no había nada más porque intentar seguir viviendo en un mundo colapsado, en un mundo donde no le quedaba nada.

.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza e incluso su nariz comenzó a sangrar por la presión que casi le hace explotar el cerebro, ¡¿qué demonios pasaba?! ¿Cómo podía recordar esas vidas alternas? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Una terrible idea cruzo su cabeza, camino con velocidad hasta su dormitorio y se desnudó a penas poner un pie dentro, se paro frente al espejo del baño y comenzó a observar con detenimiento todo su cuerpo, buscando. No había nada, salió del baño confundida y se sentó en su pequeña cama individual dispuesta a ponerse la ropa de nuevo, cuando una idea cruzo por su mente tensándola de nuevo, lentamente comenzó a subir su pie derecho y con su mano dio la vuelta al pie. En la planta del pie, justo en el nacimiento de los dedos, había una pequeña marca en tinta negra, un tatuaje, la marca de los clones. A-T20. Se le fue el alma al piso, ella era un clon.

.

* * *

\- ¿Puedes explicarme que mierda pasa Akane? ¿Dónde estamos y porque estamos aquí? Y ¿qué demonios haces jugando a la científica? – Pregunto ofuscado el ojiazul, mientras caminaba como león enjaulado dentro de su dormitorio asignado, viendo con los nervios a flor de piel por la pequeña escotilla que le permitía ver el negro espacio exterior en el que orbitaba la estación espacial. – Lo último que recuerdo – su tono de voz había cambiado, se escuchaba triste -, es la explosión… tus ojos llenos de terror y yo abrazándote mientras la ola de fuego se extendía hasta arrasar con nosotros.

Akane le veía confundida y alterada.

\- Yo… - se ajusto la bata blanca que llevaba sobre sus ropas azules de algodón – no estoy segura, han pasado muchos años, cientos desde que tú y yo… eso es lo que creo, o lo que me hicieron creer… - se sentó en la pequeña cama del chico y se tomó la cabeza frustrada. - ¡No sé qué demonios está pasando Ranma! – Alzo el rostro con los ojos vidriosos, al punto de las lágrimas, suplicándole comprensión y ayuda, sin palabras.

Ranma se acerco a ella, se agacho en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomo del mentón.

\- Sea lo que sea necesito que me digas todo… todo lo que recuerdas hasta hoy, si queremos descubrir la verdad, necesitas decírmelo todo. – Fijo sus hermosos ojos azules a los de Akane. Ella asintió y aclarándose la garganta se dispuso a decirle todo lo que recordaba que había pasado.

\- Yo nací en el año 2599 hace veinte años, en un bunker del gobierno, cuando cumplí cinco años todos recibimos una maravillosa noticia, la tierra podría ser habitada de nuevo, la radiación se había casi esfumado, repoblaríamos la tierra y con la nueva tecnología sería sencillo. Al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a salir a tierra y ha construir colonias. Yo fui educada y entrenada para ser lo que soy, se nos dijo a todos que jamás volveríamos a cometer los mismos errores de nuestros antepasados. Hace dos años que estoy aquí en la estación espacial, trabajando con un grupo de científicos, técnicos y médicos para clonar seres humanos, animales y plantas. Todo con el fin de repoblar la tierra. Pero al igual que tú, he descubierto que soy un clon, no soy la verdadera Akane.

Ranma escucho estupefacto por lo que escuchaba, él era un clon, de un ser humano que vivió 600 años atrás y ella, su amada prometida era también un clon.

Akane continúo hablando, hasta comenzar a hablar de sus recuerdos, recuerdos de otras vidas al lado de sus rivales.

\- Espera, ¡me estas diciendo que estuviste con esos idiotas! ¡¿Qué me fuiste infiel?! – Ranma se había puesto de pie furioso después de escuchar el relato de la chica, que lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- ¡No puede ser que eso sea lo único que te importa! Eres un imbécil y un idiota, ¡No te das cuentas de lo que te estoy diciendo! No se que me hicieron, no sé si me han clonado varias veces o sí son recuerdos que me implantaron, sí todo lo que me han enseñado es una mentira, sí todo lo que se es una maldita farsa. Y de ser así, que rayos planean, que es en realidad este lugar. Ya anteriormente vi morir a Ryoga por no cumplir con sus estándares. Tenemos que ser inteligentes, que no sepan qué es lo que sabemos y más importante aún… quién está detrás de todo esto.

\- Akane tiene razón, tenemos que saber que es lo que está pasando aquí.

Ranma se dio vuelta, detrás de él en algún momento de su conversación Mousse había entrado a su dormitorio y ahora estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados viendo con intensidad a su prometida. Le hirvió la sangre. Se puso de pie y enfrentándose a él cruzo igualmente los brazos fuertemente en su pecho y alzo el mentón con altanería.

\- ¿Que mierda haces aquí pato ciego?

\- No te has dado cuenta que y no uso lentes tarado travestido. Por una extraña razón mi vista es perfecta, así que quizás el ciego aquí seas tú. Si estoy aquí es para saber que esta pasando, pero veo que todo es más complicado de lo que pensaba. – Camino hasta acercarse a Akane, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo una de sus manos. – Estoy aquí para ti, ¿lo sabes cierto? Te ayudare a encontrar respuesta a cada una de las preguntas que tienes… que tenemos. – Dijo volteando a ver a Ranma, en el cual ardía un aura de ira enorme, augurando problemas se apartó de Akane y se puso nuevamente en pie. – No podemos iniciar una pelea Saotome, tenemos que ser inteligentes si queremos descubrir lo que está pasando.

-Sí, creo que el pato tiene razón. – Dijo Ryoga saliendo del baño del dormitorio de Ranma.

\- ¡Pero que mierda! ¡¿A que hora entraron ustedes dos aquí?! – Apunto Ranma con un dedo acusador a ambos chicos, alternativamente.

\- Querida Akane te ayudare en lo que sea necesario… no sabes que gusto me da verte de nuevo sana y salva, después de la explosión yo… - no pudo continuar, se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado en la cama y la abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su pequeño cuerpo en su pecho.

Dos manos fuertes lo alzaron a la vez alejándolo de Akane, cada una tomándolo de un brazo.

\- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo cerdo astuto?!

\- ¡¿Quién mierda te crees maldito cerdo abusivo?!

Ambos, Ranma y Mousse reaccionaron iracundos al mismo tiempo apartando a Ryoga de la que consideraban _su_ Akane. Vaya lío.

.

* * *

Akane caminaba en apariencia tranquila por uno de lo pasillos de la enorme estación espacial. Se dirigía a los archivos de la nave, Nabiki le había dado autorización al área hackeando el sistema, porque sí, ella le había contado después de todo eran hermanas ¿cierto? Kasumi también fue informada de los acontecimientos y no dudo un segundo en darles su apoyo, ellas también recordaban, pero no se habían atrevido a decir nada.

La tablilla de la puerta parpadeaba en rojo, ella paso su gafete por la luz que pronto cambio a verde, el escáner de retina se apago por un momento y la puerta se abrió. Ya estaba dentro, se detuvo frente a un ordenador y coloco a un lado de este un pequeño objeto con figura de diamante que colgaba de su cuello en una fina cadena camuflada como un collar, era una especie de dispositivo de almacenamiento, no tardó mucho en dar con su expediente, se sintió tentada a leerlo pero no tenía tiempo, busco y encontró los demás archivos, de sus… no sabia como definirlos, a todos los amaba, a los tres los deseaba, con todos se sentía feliz y segura…_ que desastre _pensaba. Arrastro los archivos hasta el diamante que parpadeo con una luz dorada cada vez que un archivo era introducido.

.

* * *

Estaban en el área de mantenimiento, entre tubos y consolas, no era un lugar muy cómodo ni tampoco muy frecuentado por el personal por lo que era perfecto para sus reuniones. Tres semanas habían pasado desde el despertar como solía llamarlo Mousse, ganándose las burlas de Ryoga y Ranma.

\- Ya basta – regaño Akane – parecen niños.

Saco de su cuello el diamante y lo puso sobre su tableta que gracias a Nabiki estaba bloqueada para los supervisores de Akane, ellos solo podrían ver lo que ella les permitiera y definitivamente estos archivos eran solo cosa suya y de los presentes. Los expedientes de los cuatro estaban ahora también en la tableta, por obvias razones los chicos no tenían mucha idea de esa clase de tecnología, solo lo básico que se les estaban enseñando en sus entrenamientos para volver a tierra firme, que según les habían dicho sería pronto.

Akane tecleo algunas cosas y pronto un holograma mostraba una imagen de Ranma con especificaciones físicas y mentales, a la cabeza de la figura se leía claramente R-S19, Primera generación. Sucedió lo mismo con mousse, con Ryoga se leía segunda generación, Akane explico el incidente y la finalización del clon anterior.

\- ¡Mierda! O sea que me mataron. – dijo Ryoga con los ojos muy abiertos.

Akane asintió – es por eso por lo que te pedí, les pedí – dijo viéndolos a los tres – que guardaran silencio, no se quien está detrás de esto, pero definitivamente no quieren que recordemos.

Ranma guardaba silencio, buscando en una solución, pensando…

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Mousse mientras tomaba la tableta de las manos de Akane quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el toque del chico en una de sus manos.

\- Cl-claro. – Agacho la mirada, regañándose por ser tan boba.

\- Tú eres cuarta generación Akane – Mousse había abierto el expediente de la chica y ahora todos lo veían sorprendidos y ansiosos.

\- Me han matado ya tres veces, sin contar a mi original a… la verdadera Akane… – dijo para si misma, sintiendo por primera vez un miedo intenso que le revolvió las entrañas.

\- Para empezar, tú eres la verdadera, me importa un bledo si eres un clon o no, tú siempre serás Akane ¿me oíste? – Alzo su mirada de la tableta para observarla a los ojos, dando más énfasis y profundidad a sus palabras. - Te clonaron por última vez hace… ¡no puede ser cierto! – El oji-esmeralda giro a verla con pasmo – Akane te clonaron hace apenas dos meses, cuando dijiste llegar a la estación.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser… yo…

La chica se derrumbo en el piso, la cabeza le dolía intensamente y su nariz comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, recordó una habitación blanca, el laboratorio obviamente, un médico de largo cabello negro y bigote, iluminando sus ojos con una lampara de mano, _mi padre_ pensó, pero él se dio cuenta y con lo que podría denominarse como dolor le hizo una casi imperceptible señal de negación y formo con sus labios un no digas nada en sus labios, la vistieron y se la llevaron a otro laboratorio, entro el capitán de la nave_, tío Genma_, grito en su mente.

.

Flash back

.

\- Lo siento pequeña Akane, pero no podemos permitir que te finalicen de nuevo, debes olvidar por tu propio bien, al menos por un tiempo, en tanto encontramos la manera de escapar de aquí.

\- Mi pequeña, es por tu bien te lo prometo y solo será temporal, encontraremos la solución. – Soun que había entrado la abrazaba con fuerza mientras Genma le colocaba un electrodo en la sien.

Akane fue perdiendo el conocimiento y después de eso lo último que recordaba era despertar en su dormitorio y prepararse para trabajar en los sujetos que le habían asignado.

Fin flash back.

\- ¿Estas bien Akane? – El chico del colmillo la sujetaba con delicadeza arrodillado a su lado.

\- S-sí, ya estoy mejor – alzo el rostro y se encontró la preocupada mirada del chico, giro el rostro y ante ella los ojos de Ranma y Mousse la veían con igual preocupación, estiro sus manos y tomo una mano de cada uno acercándolos a ella, quería sentirlos cerca, los necesitaba… a los tres.

Sentirse incomodo es poco comparado a lo que Ranma estaba sintiendo, pero le importaba muy poco si con eso su prometida se sentía mejor.

Y ahí se encontraba él, pegado a Mousse abrazando a su pequeña violenta, mientras el antes mencionado y el cerdo hacían lo mismo, todos la estaban abrazando al mismo tiempo, chocando los unos con los otros, mientras ella era protegida en el centro de ese extraño abrazo grupal. Se miraron por unos segundos, todos sentían la misma incomodidad, pero los celos tendrían que volverse cosa del pasado, todos querían el bienestar de la chica y por ello, su orgullo tendría que irse por el caño.

.

* * *

\- Hola viejo, tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿cómo esta mamá?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - El hombre se giró en busca del chico que le hablaba - siempre tan impertinente muchacho, siempre te dije que debías respetar a tu padre… aunque literalmente hablando yo no soy tu padre… todos somos clones. Supongo que por eso estas aquí ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿O sea que te puedo seguir faltando al respecto igual que siempre padre?

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por los labios del hombre gordo mientras se abalanzaba hacia el chico y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sofocándolo. Lágrimas mojaban sus regordetas mejillas.

\- Hijo mío…

Ranma se sintió conmovido en realidad no pensó que se sentiría así, él iba con la intensión de buscar respuestas y quizá de romperle la cara al viejo de ser necesario, no se esperaba esto.

.

* * *

\- El emperador lo ha ordenado desde hace cientos de años, hemos vivido una mentira, la tierra nunca vivió un apocalipsis, nunca hubo guerra, sólo nos volvimos estériles por una enfermedad que se extendió por todo el planeta, pero era más fácil controlar a las masas si se les decía que no había nada más allá del mar… o el espacio según sea el caso. El primero en ser clonado fue el emperador, y luego al cabo de muchos años él y su grupo de consejeros en el gobierno decidieron empezar con esta farsa, así seriamos más manipulables y realmente lo consiguieron… se especuló mucho al respecto pero las fronteras del país fueron cerradas como en la antigua época del shogunato, se dice que en otras partes del planeta se vive el horror, que supuestamente todos los países están casi desiertos o en una constante guerra, que hay hambre y caos… no sabría decirte si es verdad o no, lo único que se es que a todos lo que nos quedamos en Japón nos han clonado innumerables veces, otros como tú, son de primera generación, no sé muy bien porque.

\- ¡Y una mierda! Como puedes decir que no sabes más si eres el maldito capitán de la estación.

\- Hay mucha información que desconozco, pero tengo contactos, gente que nos esta ayudando, en tierra firme se vive una maldita dictadura hijo, si no les sirves, si das problemas te finalizan y te vuelven a clonar, así de simple. Muchos queremos escapar, aquí arriba encontramos la cura a la esterilidad, podemos tener hijos, pero el emperador ordeno no seguir con la investigación, él simplemente prefiere seguir clonando a sus ciudadanos para sus propios fines, para seguir siendo el emperador de Japón por toda la eternidad si se le permite. Hemos mandado naves a explorar otras partes del planeta para ver si lo que se dice es verdad, si es una tierra llana y seca o si hay una posibilidad de empezar de nuevo sin la opresión del emperador y el gobierno.

\- Dices entonces que podemos irnos de aquí, que podre marcharme con Akane y…

\- No estas entendiendo hijo, aún no vuelven, logramos mandarlos camuflando la señal de la nave a los radares en tierra con ayuda de Nabiki hace apenas dos meses, pero el general Ryu Kumon Y Tatewaki Kuno no han regresado y… eso no augura buenas esperanzas.

Ranma se guardo la innumerable ola de maldiciones, tendrían que esperar y saber que más estaba pasando.

\- Tú madre trabaja en el área de seguridad, pero por desgracia todavía no recuerda nada. No debes acercarte hasta que ella empiece a dar señales de recordar o al menos de saber quiénes somos, lo entiendes… podría ser muy peligroso. Aún es excelente con la katana.

.

* * *

\- Eso es lo que el viejo me dijo.

El silencio pesaba como una roca sobre los cuatro, estaban como de costumbre en la vieja habitación de mantenimiento.

\- Mi padre me dijo lo mismo hace una hora… vi a Shampoo – dijo cambiando drásticamente el tema, viendo fijamente a Mousse y a Ranma sucesivamente con un deje de rabia – trabaja en el área del comedor, creo haber escuchado que dirige la cocina.

Unos días antes de que todo se saliera de control, había visto a la chica nueva, una nueva clon que habían asignado al área de cocina, no sabía porque, pero el irritante tono de su voz, y la forma tan despectiva que tenía al mirarla le crispaba los nervios, en definitiva, no le caía bien. Ahora que todo había vuelto a su memoria se daba cuenta del porqué, era el ex amor de _su_ Mousse y la eterna auto investida prometida de _su _Ranma. Se preguntaba si Shampoo recordaría algo.

\- ¿Y como porque habría de interesarme eso? – Pregunto a su vez el aludido, sintiéndose confundido.

\- Nada solo quería asegurarme de…

\- ¡¿Que ahora me vas a decir que te dan celos que el pato esté interesado en Shampoo?! ¡Esto es una mierda! No lo puedo creer Akane, simplemente no lo puedo creer. – Se marcho maldiciendo y pateando todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

Akane se sentía muy mal, no le gustaba causarle ese daño a Ranma, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella no sólo amaba con locura al de la trenza, su corazón latía con igual fuerza cuando observaba los hermosos ojos de Mousse o cuando escuchaba la tierna voz de Ryoga.

\- Debo decir querida Akane que no me hace nada feliz lo que esta pasando y que en definitiva opino igual que el idiota, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada, se que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. – Y se marcho pensativo y triste, dejándolos solos el chico del colmillo.

Akane no pudo evitar que silenciosas lágrimas mojaran sus mejillas, no sabía que hacer ya demasiados problemas tenían con lo de ustedes saben ser ¡CLONES!, como para también llevar la inmensa carga de no herir a ninguno de sus tres amores, despedazando su propio corazón en el proceso.

Mousse se acerco a ella y sin decir nada la acuno en sus brazos, apretándola en su pecho mientras besaba la coronilla de su cabeza con un fuerte suspiro.

\- Se que no acabas de creerte que a la única que yo amo es a ti, sea como haya sido mi pasado con Shampoo ella nunca me amo, y tú sí, tú lograste abrirte espacio en mi alma de una manera única Akane, y además una vez que aprendí lo que es el amor de verdad, sé que nunca ame en realidad a Shampoo.

La peli-azul había dejado de llorar y había alzado su rostro para observar a su interlocutor dando su pequeño discurso.

\- ¿Siempre has sido tan sabio y atinado con las palabras?

\- ¿Gracias? – Él río suavemente mientras inclinaba su rostro y besaba suavemente los labios de la pequeña chica que estaba pegada a su torso.

Su primer beso en esta nueva vida. Acariciaban sus labios como reconociéndose, con ritmo suave y profundo a la vez, él no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, la abrazo con fuerza mientras profundizaba el beso deseando llegar a más.

Para Akane estaba siendo una experiencia agridulce, amaba al chico, y sentir sus labios pegados a los suyos de una manera tan profunda le encendía en gran manera, pero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a caldearse el rostro enfadado de Ranma le golpeo con fuerza y de pronto en un flechazo el rostro abatido de Ryoga también hizo lo suyo. Se separo con algo de dificultad por que el oji-esmeralda estaba reacio a dejarla ir.

\- Lo lamento, yo…

Y se fue corriendo dejándolo solo y con un grave problema en sus pantalones.

.

* * *

Ryoga estaba sentado en al pie de la escalera, era bastante masoquista lo que había hecho, pero no podía apartarse demasiado de la chica, había estado a punto de abrir la puerta a patadas cuando el silencio le pareció demasiado largo, en ese momento la dueña de sus sentimiento salió casi a trompicones del cuarto de mantenimiento topándose de lleno con él, deteniendo sin saberlo la ira acumulada del chico.

\- ¿Que sucedió? ¿El idiota de Mousse te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo le… - Se había puesto de pie mientras empuñaba su mano con rabia.

\- No, él no hizo nada – dijo posando sus manos en el pecho de Ryoga en una suave caricia conciliadora. – Vamos, - tomo su mano y comenzó a subir la escalera - necesito trabajar y no será bueno sí alguien nos encuentra aquí abajo a los tres.

Luego de un buen tramo de escaleras Ryoga ya no soportaba la incertidumbre.

\- Espera… yo tengo una duda y…

\- Sí… nos besamos. – dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

Los ojos desorbitados de Ryoga se veían casi cómicos, mientras un sonrojo de ira iba apoderándose de su rostro.

\- No pude evitarlo es como si alguien me pidiera no estar cerca de ti. – Lo abrazo por el cuello. Ella iba unos dos escalones más arriba que él, así que por ende su rostro estaba casi a la misma altura que la de él. – Es como si me impidieran hacer esto…

Y en un rápido movimiento casi podría decirse que involuntario estampo sus labios con los de él, en un beso que tomo por sorpresa al del colmillo, pero que ni tardo ni perezoso respondió.

Estas semanas al lado de ella sin poderla besar o abrazar le habían parecido una tortura. Sus manos que habían permanecido hechas puño a los lados de su cuerpo tomaron vida propia y tomaron la fina cintura acercándola más a él.

Se besaron con hambre y ternura mezcladas, pero para desgracia de Ryoga a Akane le paso lo mismo que con Mousse, sintió que traicionaba a los otros dos y se retiró de golpe alejándose de él mientras emitía una débil disculpa desapareciendo en las escaleras.

.

* * *

Ranma estaba frustrado y molesto, sentía unas ganas enormes de romper algo, le parecía retorcido que Akane actuara como lo hacía, no alcanzaba a comprender como era posible que ella dijera amarlos a los tres por igual, cuando él solo tenía ojos para ella, e incluso había tolerado la cercanía de ese par de tarados con tal de que ella estuviera tranquila. Pero simplemente no podía, ya no podía más, toda la tarde había estado entrenando en el área de acondicionamiento físico, para su desgracia no se habían aparecido por allí ni Ryoga ni Mousse, cosa que le habría encantado para poderles romper la cara con la excusa de entrenar.

Se encamino furioso a su dormitorio y después de darse una ducha fría y rápida se encamino decidió a la habitación de Akane.

.

* * *

Los enormes ojos marrones se veían cansados, toda la tarde no se volvió a topar con ninguno de ellos, y lo agradecía porque tenía que seguir con la actuación, en la estación había muchos espías del emperador y no podía darse el lujo de que vieran algo sospechoso.

Caminaba abstraída por el corredor, llego a su dormitorio y entro, la luz estaba aún apagada, no le apetecía encenderla, le dolía un poco la cabeza y se estaba quitando la bata y los zapatos cuando una mano grande le tapo la boca y la otra la sujeto del estómago inmovilizándola y ahogando su grito de sorpresa.

Ya estaba pensando una estrategia para patearle el culo a su atacante cuando algo duro se le clavo en la espalda baja, helándole la sangre.

\- Tú eres mía – la libero y en un rápido movimiento la giro hacia él, se agacho a su altura y la beso con furia contenida.

Ranma la besaba con pasión enloquecida, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitar responder de igual manera, se enredaron en un torbellino de caricias y besos hasta caer en la cama, mientras piezas de ropa caían al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

Sus manos recorrían la suave e hirviente piel, delineando con la punta de sus dedos cada uno de los prominentes músculos de su ancha espalda, él besaba casi con devoción sus turgentes pechos aun cubiertos por el sujetador deportivo que los protegía de sus envites.

Se había acomodado entre sus piernas y arremetía restregando su duro miembro en su entrepierna haciéndola emitir suaves gemidos.

La tableta de Akane empezó a emitir un sonido agudo mientras la pantalla se iluminaba, interrumpiendo la vorágine de lujuria que los mantenía sumergidos. Akane entro en razón y se puso de pie apartándose de Ranma que no pudo evitar gruñir de frustración, mientras enterraba su rostro en la almohada.

Los sujetos han regresado y tienen excelentes noticias.

Era el mensaje que podía leerse en la pantalla, de parte de Nabiki.

.

* * *

La oficina de Genma estaba protegida de infiltraciones enemigas, gracias al asombroso trabajo de Nabiki, insonorizando el lugar e impidiendo que micrófonos o señales externas espiaran lo que se hablaba dentro.

Horas después se había determinado que todos los que recordaran escaparían, pues la tierra estaba en excelentes condiciones no había habido guerra nuclear, pero por desgracia la humanidad si estaba estéril eso era verdad, en algunas naciones se implementaba la clonación, pero no era obligatoria y si alguien decidía morir finalmente, se les permitía.

La tiranía del emperador los mantenía en un régimen autoritario en casi toda Asía, por extrañas circunstancias su estación espacial nunca había sido contactada por nadie más en tierra firme, a pesar de que otras naciones también contaban con estaciones espaciales que orbitaban el globo terráqueo. Llegaron a la conclusión de que el emperador había amenazado con una posibilidad de guerra si alguien osaba intervenir en su imperio que contenía toda Asía a estas alturas.

Si querían escapar tenían que ir lo más alejado posible, y eso probablemente era América, alguna isla perdida en el caribe de ser necesario :3.

Ellos llevarían la cura para la humanidad, la cura para la esterilidad.

Cuando todos se empezaron a marchar y ya sólo Akane y Nabiki junto a Ryu y Tatewaki permanecían dentro, esta última se abalanzo a los brazos de Ryu y lo beso con ímpetu importándole muy poco lo que su hermanita pudiera pensar, y después de separarse de este, abrazo por la espalda a Tatewaki Kuno que dándoles su espacio les había dado la espalda. Él pronto se dio la vuelta al sentir los finos brazos aferrados a su torso y la beso ante la asombrada mirada de Akane, Ryu sonrió de medio lado y se alejo un poco viendo por la escotilla el espacio exterior.

.

* * *

\- Pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo? Tú y Ryu y luego Kuno y…

\- Hay Akanita no seas tan persignada que sé de sobra lo que pasa contigo y ese trio de bombones... – dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras se observa la manicura.

\- ¡Eso es diferente! Yo viví una vida distinta con cada uno de ellos y…

\- ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que eres la única?… - interrumpió imperiosa - yo también viví una vida diferente al lado de Ryu y de Kuno, no es la primera vez que me clonan y para tu información solo hay una yo, una Nabiki para dos chicos a los que amo con locura y que me aman de la misma manera… menos mal que son de mente abierta y no les importa compartirme o mejor dicho que yo los comparta – dijo con una libidinosa sonrisa en sus labios – ahora, si me disculpas hace dos meses que no los veo y tenemos muchaaas cosas que hacer en mi habitación. – Le guiño un ojo y se marcho al encuentro del par que la esperaba fuera de la oficina del capitán Genma.

Akane la observaba furiosamente sonrojada, sentía que las orejas le ardían, en su mente no dejaba de imaginara su hermana con esos dos chicos… al mismo tiempo, sacudió su cabeza mientras se preguntaba si en su caso las cosas podrían funcionar igual de bien que con su hermana.

.

.

* * *

Pasaron tres meses más hasta que todo estuvo listo, de tierra firme habían mandado una flotilla de naves por la nueva tanda de clones, eran alrededor de 100 incluyendo al trio dorado. Y esa sería la manera en que escaparían de la nave. Eran un grupo surtido, Genma, Nodoka que había recuperado sus recuerdos una semana atrás, Soun, Nabiki y sus novios, Ryu y Kuno, Kasumi y el doctor Tofu, varias personas más y por su puesto Akane, Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga.

Se separaron. Ryoga había estado siendo entrenado como piloto, Mousse era bastante bueno en ciencias al igual que Akane y le había ayudado a esconder cientos de pruebas que hundirían al emperador junto con la cura para la esterilidad, y Ranma se especializaba en el uso de armas las cuales esperaban no utilizar. Les entregaron sus coordenadas y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo, deseándose suerte y esperando poder reunirse pronto, en un lugar seguro donde empezarían de nuevo y lucharían en contra de la dictadura y tiranía del emperador.

.

.

* * *

Lograron hacerse con las naves, conectaron la tableta en la que Nabiki había introducido un virus que invalidaba las direcciones del imperio. Ryoga estaba pilotando, Ranma estaba preparado en su cubículo a lo Star Wars preparado para disparar por si era necesario en tanto Mousse y Akane permanecían en los monitores buscando señales de los súbditos del imperio.

Todo había salido de maravilla, se habían alejado lo suficiente del radio de influencia de la estación espacial y ahora orbitaban cerca de la luna, preparándose para acercarse a la tierra en menos de 4 horas.

Por fin podían respirar tranquilos, pero la tensión se podía cortar con una navaja, desde el encuentro que habían tenido tres meses atrás Akane había evitado tener contacto físico con cualquiera de ellos, pero esta vez no pudó evitarlo.

Ryoga puso el piloto automático y, cuando estuvieran cerca de la atmosfera terrestre sería él quién pilotara de nuevo la nave.

Todos se reunieron en un espacio al centro de la nave, una especie de sala de estar por decirlo de algún modo.

\- Creo que podremos respirar tranquilos al menos por unas horas. – Ranma se atuzo la trenza que anteriormente reposaba en uno de sus hombros, mientras por su rostro aparecía una expresión indesifrable.

\- Nos espera una dura lucha después de aterrizar, no creo que todo sea tan sencillo como lo pintaron Ryu y Kuno probablemente el emperador ya se haya enterado del escape… - dijo a su vez Mousse mientras se cruzaba de brazos pensativo.

Ryoga solo asintió con el seño fuertemente fruncido a lo dicho por los chicos.

\- ¡Pero de qué hablan! Esto es fabuloso no tienen idea de lo exitada que me siento por esta nueva aventura que nos aguarda, esto será increíble ya lo verán. – Akane sonaba entusiasta y tal y como ella lo había dicho, se veía sumamente exitada y emocionada, dando saltitos de alegría.

Ninguno de los presentes podía evitar mirarla con deseo, con ansias y sus palabras no ayudaban mucho tampoco. Había dicho _exitada_ y las lujuriosas mentes de los chicos dieron rienda suelta a su sucia imaginación.

**_Lemon_**

Akane se abalanzó loca de felicidad y beso sin tapujos a Ryoga que era el más cercano a ella, un beso suplicante y apasionado, él no tardo en responder importándole un comino lo que sus espectadores pensaban o incluso si esto después se volvía en una lucha campal por el amor de la peliazul.

No tardó en posar su manos de forma posesiva sobre su cintura afianzándola mas a su fornido cuerpo, devorando sus labios con hambre, adentrándose cada vez más en el recoveco entre sus labios, sintiendo sus firmes pechos aplastados contra su tórax, ella se colgaba de su cuello como si fuera su único sosten para no salir despedida hacía el espacio, sentía su lengua invadiendo sus boca, entrando y saliendo en una ardiente caricia, que hizo arder su sangre en un segundo, se sentía deseosa, por sus venas ya no circulaba el tibio liquido rojo, sino fuego, fuego liquido, su mente dejo de razonar, todos sus prejuicios y tapujos se fueron al caño.

Bajo el cierre de su chaqueta mientras aún besaba al del colmillo y se despojo de ella arrojándola al suelo, quedando en una blusa blanca de algodón, blanca, tan fina que dejaba a la vista el sujetador deportivo también blanco que llevaba debajo, los endurecidos pezones de la chica se alzaban gloriosos ante la vista de quienes los observaban boquiabiertos.

Luego de unos minutos en que tanto Mousse como Ranma observaban congelados ella se separó y se dirigió esta vez a Mousse quién la recibió gustoso, ella enredo sus dedos en su larga melena que estaba sujeta en una coleta baja. Él no tardo en tomarla entre sus brazos besándola con entrega, con necesidad y ansia, en esta ocasión ella se despojó de su calzado, y con cadencia comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones, luego bajo el cierre de la chaqueta de Muosse quien termino quitándosela al notar las pequeñas manos forcejeando con la pieza de ropa, al igual que ella él vestia una camiseta blanca pero de manga corta, ella se pegó a su cuerpo y él pudo sentir su duros pezones chocando en su pecho, su miembro igualmente comenzó a endurecerse.

Después de unos minutos se apartó de los labios del chico y se dirigió a paso cauteloso a Ranma quién la veía con fuego en los ojos, una mezcla de deseo y furia bullía en ellos, oscureciendo el azul de sus ojos. Se sentía temerosa de ser rechazada por él ya que Ranma siempre había sido posesivo y belicoso, y verla de aquella manera con sus rivales no debía haber sido sencillo para él, pero le soprendio gratamente cuando fue él quien acorto la distancia y la beso con fiereza arrancándole la blusa casi con ira, para después también arrancarle el sujetador dejando al desnudo su hermosa delantera, unos pechos de tamaño modesto tan redodeados, suculentos y turgentes coronados por un erecto pezón rozado, él se apodero de uno de ellos arrancando un gemido de asombro y excitación en Akane, que solo hizo que él fuera aun más violento.

La humeda caricia en su pecho hizo palpitar su centro en un cosquilleo delicioso, que le erizo la piel, Ranma termino de denudarse en un segundo, besando sus pechos deliciosamente, hizo un camino de besos hasta apoderarse de esos carnosos labios, ya hinchados y enrojecidos por los besos previos, introdujo su lengua tan profundamente que a Akane se le debilitaron las piernas mientras su ropa interior que era ya lo único que cubría su pubis se humedecia cada vez más.

Unas manos extras la recorrieron suavemente por la espalda baja, jugueteando con el elástico de sus pantaletas, una humeda y caliente lengua subió desde su espalda baja por la columna vertebral hasta su nuca en una ardiente mordida, Ryoga se había unido al juego y ahora restregaba su falo entre su nalgas, en un vaiven delicado que la enloquecia, sus gemidos eran ahogados por los labios de Ranma que no la dejaban respirar, pero no le importaba, su cuerpo era acariciado y amasado por dos cuerpos grandes, musculosos, calientes y sudorosos que le hacían arder de deseo.

Ranma fue desendiendo arrodillándose frente a la chica a la que le hizo entreabrir su piernas ligeramente, deslizo la ropa interior por sus piernas dejandola expuesta ante él y con ferocidad entrerro sus cabeza entre sus muslos mientras ella permanecia de pie, introdujo su lengua entre el monte de venus, dando placenteras caricias a su clítoris, ella inconscientemente abria más sus piernas mientras él ahondaba más y más entre sus labios mayores, Ryoga seguía con aquel frenetico frotar entre sus nalgas pero sin llegar a enterrarse en la entrada posterior, dilatando poco a poco aquella entrada, haciéndola desearlo dentro de ella, mientras seguía besando su cuello desde la espalda.

Con los ojos cerrados ella sólo podía entregarse a aquel momento, un par extra de labios se unió a aquel lujurioso asalto a su pureza, adueñándose de sus labios mientras unas manos grandes masajeaban y pellizcaban sus pechos con destreza, Mousse no había resistido y se había unido, masturbándose a la par que besaba a Akane y con una mano pellizacaba los rozados pezones, con la otra mano se frotaba de arriba a abajo su hinchado y erecto miembro.

Ranma hacia lo mismo a la par que le hacia sexo oral, él mismo se daba caricias, sintiendo su miembro cada vez más duro, palpitando cada vez más fuerte.

Una extraña bruma de lujuria los sumergió mientras los tres a su vez, tocaban y se turnaban para besar a Akane quién se dejaba llevar por la situación no sin un ligero nerviosismo.

En algún momento alguien había pulsado el botón de gravedad cero por accidente, haciéndolos flotar ingrávidos en la nave, las gotas de sudor flotaban en pequeñas burbujas a su alrededor, ninguno quería meditar en lo que estaba sucediendo, les daba igual, tenían a la chica de sus sueños dispuesta y preparada para recibirlos al mismo tiempo.

El pecho descubierto de Mousse era acariciado por las pequeñas manos de Akane, él besaba con deseo irrefrenable a la chica, mordiendo su cuello con ansia haciendo un camino de besos hasta coronar sus pechos con una ardiente mordida en sus botones rosados, él lamia gustoso, masajeando.

Ryoga se apodero de sus labios, giro con suavidad su rostro para que le besara ahora a él, estaba a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura, frotándose contra su redondeado trasero entrando con suavidad en un lento vaiven que mandaba descargas eléctricas de placer a todo su ser.

Ranma besaba sus largas y torneadas piernas con devoción, empezó en los dedos de los pies y recorrió lentamente el camino hasta su entrepierna, entreabrió sus piernas sin cuidado alguno y se acerco a saborear el dulce néctar que emanaba de su centro, recorrió con su lengua de arriba abajo introduciendo un dedo a la vez en la humeda cavidad, Akane se contorsionaba ante su dulce tacto, al besarla en una parte tan sensible y penetrarla con su falange mientras era empalada de a poco por Ryoga en la parte trasera, ella respondió abriendo más las piernas y arqueando las caderas alzándolas, pidiendo más, poso una de sus manos en el cuello de Mousse quién la besaba en los labios desenfrenado y otra de sus manos la coloco sobre la nuca de Ranma incitándolo a besar y morder con aún más pasión su vagina.

No supo en que momento en la ingravides se coloco sobre Ranma y él de un fuerte movimiento entro en ella de golpe, desgarrando la virginidad de este cuerpo nuevo, pero el dolor fue mínimo, en menos de un minuto Ryoga había vuelto al ataque y colocándose a sus espaldas mientras ella pegaba su torso al de Ranma, el del colmillo termino de entrar en ella desde atrás. Sintiendose llena por completo no pudo evitar gritar de placer, mientras los dos hombres arremetían, entrando y saliendo de ella, abrió sus ojos y busco a Mousse quien flotaba a menos de medio metro de ellos frotando su inmenso miembro mientras veía el espectáculo erótico frente a él. Ella extendió sus manos y lo halo hacia ellos, dirigiendo el miembro de Mousse a su boca, introduciéndolo con la ayuda de él, no tardo mucho para que los tres terminaran, derramándose en su interior y mientras ella se contorsionaba de placer, sintiéndolos a cada uno de ellos, palpitar dentro de ella, saboreándolos.

.

.

* * *

_De vuelta a la realidad._

\- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo Akane? y ¿porqué estas tan roja?

La chica solo a tino a cerrar de golpe su laptop, estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo la historia de ciencia ficción que le habían encargado en la clase de literatura, pero no tenía ni idea en que momento su idea original se convirtió en esa candente orgía.

\- ¡¿Porqué demonios entras a mí habitación sin tocar idiota?!

\- No me cambies el tema, estas bien, acaso tienes fiebre – tocando su frente con una mano y con la otra su propia frente – tal vez solo un poco, creo que te estas resfriando Akane. – Asevero el de la trenza.

Akane aparto la mano de un golpe y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda de brazos cruzados, se sentía inmensamente nerviosa, acalorada y excitada, sentía que sí él seguía tan cerca probablemente se arrojaría a sus brazos y terminarían en una situación bastante comprometedora.

\- ¿A qué viniste? – Pregunto ya más calmada, echándole una mirada por sobre su hombro.

\- Oh… sí, Kasumi dice que ya esta la cena, estuve tocando a tu puerta por varios minutos pero no respondías, por eso me tome la libertad de entrar – por una extraña razón ahora también él estaba sonrojado.

\- Gracias… por avisarme, pero yo-yo tengo que terminar mi tarea y…

\- Sí esta bien, no te preocupes, le diré a Kasumi que bajaras después.

Ranma se fue como una exhalación, Akane estaba extraña desde hacía unos días, le intrigaba saber que tanto escribía en su laptop, incluso había intentado leerlo pero la muy astuta tenia contraseña, esta tarde cuando entro no pudo evitar notar lo sonrojada que estaba su prometida y el extraño brillo en sus ojos, cuando entro mientras ella permanecía de espaldas a él tecleando, e incluso antes de poder echar un vistazo su siempre estúpida bocaza hizo de las suyas una vez más, sin darse cuenta ya había abierto su bocota y ella había cerrado la laptop en un segundo, cuando se puso de pie no pudo evitar notar su belleza que siempre lo ponía mal, ella vestía una ligera blusa de tirantes rosada que por desgracia era de tela bastante delgada y dejaba ver sus pequeños pezones endurecidos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse porque ¿acaso tendría frio? Imposible estaban a más de 35° C, y ella se veía bastante saludable a no ser por el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, notar esos deseables pechos con la punta erguida solo ocasiono que se le fuera la sangre a cierta parte de su anatomía.

Entro al baño dispuesto a darse una ducha bien fría.

Akane por su parte no pudo evitar cerrar de inmediato con llave mientras se abalanzaba a seguir escribiendo, excitada a mil, pensando que más tarde se daría un tibio baño en la tina mientras sus curiosos dedos exploraban partes de su cuerpo que jamás habían tocado, era eso o arrojarse a los brazos de su prometido y perder la virginidad de una maldita vez, ¡por todos los cielos ya tenían 20 años!

Fin.

* * *

**Antes de que me linchen por andar escribiendo orgías y no actualizar mis otros fic lean mis pretextos… digo mis justificaciones.**

**No he tenido tiempo :D. No es broma en verdad que no, este reto lo escribí de a ratitos, imagínenme en el baño escribiendo a escondidas suculencias, porque la familia estaba en casa por aquello de las vacaciones y obvio las criaturas corriendo de aquí para allá, sin darme un segundo de privacidad a menos claro en el baño… con seguro porque sino ni eso, ja, ja, ja.**

**El fic quedo un poco demasiado largo... lo sé y ademas sé también que hay muchas cosas que quedaron sin respuesta, pero es que si así quedo largo imaginen como hubiera sido dando más detalles, uff, en fin ya ustedes me dirán si les gustaría una segunda parte explorando este universo. A fin de cuentas es un fic escrito por Akane la golosa, ja, ja, ja.**

**Espero les haya gustado y haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas, sino es así pues bueno esperare hecha bolita en la esquina de mi habitación…**

**Los amo mil y prometo ponerme al corriente con amor y chocolate. Bye.**

**Edisa Inu.**


End file.
